El importante asunto de Zeus
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los guerreros de los Dioses ganaron algo de tiempo libre porque el Señor del Olimpo llamo a sus respectivos 'jefes' por un asunto de extrema importancia. ¿Quién rompió el jarrón de Rea? ¿Podrá Zeus descubrir al culpable y esconder el jarrón de su madre?


Ok… por fin logre encontrar las ganas para pasar esto de mi cuaderno. Espero les guste… resolveremos el misterio de quién rompió el jarrón de Rea. ¡ Hagan sus apuestas!

A los que leen Pediculosis… MIL PERDONES pero sigo bloqueada con esa historia y cada vez que quiero sentarme a trabajar en ella se me ocurre otra cosa.

Ahora sí, empecemos.

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada-Sama, yo no poseo suficiente imaginación para crear semejante genialidad (todavía…)**

**El importante asunto de Zeus**

Un poco de paz…

Zeus, Dios del Olimpo, se sentó en su mullido sillón con una taza de té de tilo que su hermana mayor, Hestia, insistió en que debía tomar para calmar sus nervios.

Hacía poco menos de una hora había tenido que lidiar con su hija ojos de lechuza y sus dos hermanos mayores por el asunto de sus guerreros. Después de llanto, gritos y más gritos, Zeus finalmente había accedido a regresar a los guerreros, todo fuera porque lo dejaran tranquilo.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación, algo estaba fuera de lugar… algo estaba mal… pero ¿qué?

Repasó mentalmente. Las cortinas intactas, el escritorio en su lugar, los papeles ordenados, el sillón justo frente a una ventana con vista hacia el templo de su fiestero hijo Dionisio (no para vigilarlo, sino para saber cuándo hay juerga y unirse), los floreros con flores de colores (regalo de Perséfone) a cada lado de esa ventana, otra ventana con vista a los jardines del Olimpo donde Hermes y Apolo huyen despavoridos de una furiosa Artemisa, el jarrón favorito de su madre… un momento ¿Y el jarrón favorito de Rea?

Zeus desesperó y paseó la mirada por todo el salón hasta posarla a los pies de la ventana, donde los fragmentos del jarrón parecían burlarse de él.

Enfureció, ese jarrón ni estaba roto antes, estaba bien hasta la llegada de…

-¡Athena! ¡Poseidón! ¡Hades!- gritó el Dios del Olimpo.

* * *

**Japón.**

Saori estaba relajada en su Mansión, había recuperado a sus guerreros y ahora reparaban el Santuario, excepto los cinco divinos que estaban también en la Mansión.

Se pintaba las uñas de los pies tarareando una canción cuando…

-¡Athena!- el grito de Zeus la asustó tanto que tiró el esmalte, regando toda la pintura en su vestido y perdiendo la concentración, pintándose uña, dedo, pie y frazada en el acto. Al levantarse tropezó y se manchó el cabello con la pintura. De inmediato se fue al Olimpo.

* * *

**Templo Marino.**

Julián admiraba se recién reconstruido templo. Suspiró, estaba feliz, al fin había terminado.

-¡Poseidón!- todo el templo se sacudió con el grito. Julián contuvo la respiración hasta que el temblor pasó. Un poco de polvo cayó del techo pero el templo se mantuvo en pie. Libero el aire y sonrió.

-Por poco…- el techo sobre él se vino abajo. Lágrimas salían de sus azules ojos mientras ordenaba la reconstrucción (de nuevo) y se iba al Olimpo.

* * *

**Inframundo.**

Concentrado. Con la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus labios, Hades colocaba los últimos naipes en su castillo. Si lograba poner esos que tenía en la mano vencería a Thanatos con un castillo de naipes más alto. Hasta ahora el Dios de la Muerte No Violenta era el ganador.

Solo un poco más… ya casi…

-¡Hades!- su castillo se derrumbó. Enojado arrojó los naipes que tenía en la mano con furia y se dirigió al Olimpo a ver qué diablos quería su hermano pequeño. Mientras tanto, Thanatos festejaba ser el ganador por treceavo milenio consecutivo (algo tienen que hacer estando en la Giudecca todo ese tiempo).

* * *

**Olimpo.**

Al llegar al Olimpo una pintada Athena, un polvoriento Poseidón y un enojado Hades se encontraron con un muy furioso Dios del Rayo que los esperaba de brazos cruzados y al segundo de verlos a los tres comenzó a gritar.

-¿Quién rompió el jarrón?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Hades

-El jarrón- dijo señalando a los fragmentos regados en el piso.

-No sé de qué diablos estás hablando- respondió Poseidón y se volteo para irse.

-¡Hablen!- gritó Zeus a sus hermanos e hija que parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeños frente al Dios de Dioses.

-¡Fue Athena!-

-¡Fue Poseidón!-

-¡Fue Hades!- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo culpándose entre ellos. Poseidón a Athena, esta a Hades y él a Poseidón.

-¡Yo no fui!- repitieron también al mismo tiempo. La paciencia de Zeus estaba rozando el límite.

-¡Ese jarrón no estaba roto antes de que ustedes vinieran a pedir que les devolviera a sus guerreros, alguno de ustedes lo rompió! ¡Hablen!-

-¡Fue Hades!-

-¡Fue Athena!-

-¡Fue Poseidón!- volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo, señalándose entre ellos como niños. Zeus suspiro rendido, esto tomaría mucho tiempo.

Mientras, un Dios con alas en las sandalias ríe discretamente detrás de la puerta.

Dentro del salón los tres Dioses permanecieron en silencio bajo la mirada de Zeus.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a intentar el Dios -¿Quién fue?

-Yo no fui- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, alguien rompió ese jarrón y nadie deja el Olimpo hasta que descubra quién.

-Bueno Athena es la Diosa de la Sabiduría que ella nos diga- dijo Hades.

-Exacto, de la sa-bi-du-ría- respondió la Diosa marcando cada silaba de la palabra –no detective. ¿Por qué no llaman a Ceo?, él es el titán del intelecto y podría resolverlo.

-Pero Ceo está encerrado en el Tártaro y si lo dejo salir, el resto querrá salir- respondió Hades –y no pienso tenerlos de invitados en Giudecca la última vez todo acabó peor que las fiestas de Dionisio, además papá está ahí y nosotros no nos llevamos bien por ese asunto de comerme cuando nací y que después lo encerráramos. Es un viejo amargado.

-Ya sabemos que definitivamente es tu padre y el de Hera y Deméter pero seguro que Zeusi, Hestia y yo tenemos otro padre- respondió Poseidón.

-¡Repite eso pescado de alcantarilla!

-¡Insúltame de nuevo si te atreves perfumina!

-¡Basta! Están acá porque uno de ustedes rompió el jarrón y quiero saber quién- cortó la discusión Zeus.

-¿Uno de nosotros? Te recuerdo hermanito, que tienes muchos hijos dando vueltas por acá, uno más desastroso que el anterior, ellos podrían haber roto el jarrón- contesto el mayor de los tres hermanos.

-¿Y si llamamos a Phoebe?, ella es la titánide del brillo del intelecto y es tan inteligente como Ceo- intentó Athena.

-Sí, y también es chismosa como el resto de las mujeres de esta familia, seguro va y le cuenta a mamá y nosotros desearíamos no ser inmortales- respondió Zeus.

-Entonces Hestia debe ser hija de Temis porque son las únicas que no son chismosas- habló Poseidón.

-¡Ya deja de armar el árbol genealógico y usa la cabezota para pensar!- gritó Hades.

-Si, como la tuya no funciona… ¿Qué pasa hermano te falta Oxigeno por estar tan alto?- contestó burlón el Dios de los Mares.

-Mira tú, conoces la palabra Oxigeno- contesto con el mismo tono el Señor del Inframundo.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Adelante!

-¡Cuando gustes sardina!

-¡¿Quieren para con eso?, son adultos por todos nosotros!- gritó Zeus harto de la pelea entre los otros dos.

-¡A nosotros nonos grites que somos tus hermanos mayores!- gritó Hades

-¡Eso chispita ubícate!- siguió Poseidón.

-¿A sí? Ya van a aprender ustedes a no gritarle al Señor del Olimpo.

-Sí, tan Señor del Olimpo que su mujer lo tiene con la correa bien cortita- se burlo Poseidón.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Zeus conteniendo la rabia.

-Ya oíste hermanito, eres un do-mi-na-do- siguió Hades.

-Papá- llamó Athena desde un rincón mientras miraba por la ventana. Cuando se volteo para ver a su padre y a sus tíos, estos no eran más que una pelota de brazos, piernas, cabelleras y ropa tirada en el piso. En su pelea fraternal habían tirado dos cuadros, tres jarrones y roto un par de cortinas.

-¿Si Athenita?- preguntó levantándose del piso y fingiendo dignidad, tropezándose con un brazo y cayendo cómicamente.

-¿Esta flecha no es de uno de los mellizos?- preguntó la Diosa haciendo caso omiso del despliegue de infantilidad de los mayores, y sosteniendo una flecha de oro frente a las narices de su padre.

-Sí, es de…- Zeus observó mejor la flecha buscando algo - ¡acá!- gritó triunfante –el dibujo de un ciervo, es de Artemisa… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Estaba detrás de la cortina junto con los restos del jarrón.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos muy asustados, cansados, embarrados, quemados, golpeados y ¿besados? Hermes y Apolo se escondieron detrás de su padre, usándolo de escudo contra una furiosa Artemisa con mirada asesina y arco en mano, apuntando directo a sus hermanos con Zeus en el medio.

-Artemisa deja ese arco ¡ahora!- ordenó, la Diosa de la caza obedeció pero siguió lanzando miradas asesinas a los dos menores detrás del Rey del Olimpo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tus hijos- rugió la Diosa señalando a los aludidos –estaban espiando a mis ninfas.

-¡Hermes! ¡Apolo!- gritó Zeus dejando medio sordos a los dos que estaban justo detrás de él -¿Es eso cierto?

-Solo era un poco de sana diversión, ni siquiera estábamos cerca- se defendió Hermes.

-Misa querida…- empezó Zeus y Artemisa se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina –me parece que exageras – dijo con cuidado.

-¡No es justo!, Siempre estás del lado de ellos, voy a buscar a mamá para que ella castigue a Apolo- la Diosa se retiró con paso decidido a buscar a su madre. Zeus tragó con dificultad, ahora tendría que lidiar con Leto y Hera, cuando la ultima se enterara de la visita de la primera.

-Noc noc- dejo una voz entrando al salón. La Titanide de cabellos castaños portaba una hermosa sonrisa que desapareció al instante en que vio el desastre que era el lugar y aún peor cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en los restos de su jarrón favorito. –Expliquen ¡Ya!- ordenó, sus tres hijos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares sin poder procesar ningún pensamiento coherente.

-Abuelita- llamó Hermes en tono de niño bueno (no se lo traga nadie pero aún así le funciona… debe tener algo que ver con que es el Dios de los mentirosos y del engaño, entre muchas otras cosas) y corrió a abrazar a la titanide, Apolo hizo lo mismo entendiendo el plan del Dios mensajero (Apolo es Dios de la profecía, debe ser el único capaz de ver los engaños de Hermes).

-¿Qué pasa pequeños?- preguntó Rea con cariño, acariciando las cabezas de sus nietos.

-Artemisa nos quería lastimar con sus flechas- contestó Apolo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas (se merece un premio al mejor actor :P)

-Si, porque papá nos dijo que fuéramos a espiar a las ninfas de Artemisa y después le dijéramos si nuestra hermana no estaba carca- continuó Hermes (malditos manipuladores XD)

-Zeus- habló la titanide con calma y tanto Athena, como Poseidón, Hades, Hermes y Apolo salieron de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y los gritos de Rea quedaron amortiguados.

-Bueno yo me regreso a mi mansión- dijo Athena y caminó hacia el dorado portón –nos vemos- saludo a sus tíos y hermanos.

-Yo voy a ir a ver si Perséfone quiere venir al Inframundo, además Pandora debe estar con ella.

-¿Pandora vino contigo?- preguntó Apolo.

-Si 'adivina' y si te le acercas ni todo tu poder te salvará de su tridente, te lo aseguro, además de que enfadarías a Radamanthys- siguió caminando hasta perderse en un camino de flores multicolores que lleva a un templo rodeado de enredaderas.

-Bueno ustedes me van a llevar a mí a ver algunas ninfas ahora que Misa no está- Poseidón abrazó a sus sobrinos y emprendió el camino hacia un bosque detrás del cual se oculta el templo de Artemisa.

* * *

Tazas de té de tilo, cortesía de Deméter y Hestia, descansaban en la pequeña mesita rodeada de Diosas.

El templo en el que estaban era el de Selene que, acompañada de su madre Phoebe, escuchaban atentas el relato de Rea sobre su 'pervertido' hijo que enviaba a sus nietos a hacer el trabajo sucio (sí, claro ¬¬) y el castigo que le había impuesto.

Hestia y Hera calmaban a Deméter que se había enterado que Perséfone fue al Inframundo y quería bajar a, en palabras de ella, "despellejar a ese perfumina de galpón".

* * *

Mientras tanto Zeus jugaba con unos rompecabezas… no, momento… son piezas de jarrón, cientos y cientos de piezas de jarrón.

-¿Qué hace Señor Zeus?- preguntó una voz acompañada de una melena arcoíris.

-Rea me puso a reparar todos los jarrones que se han roto en el Olimpo desde el reinado de Cronos y que Hades, Poseidón y yo creímos que habíamos escondido bien para evitar castigos- contestó el Dios mirando dos piezas y girándolas para ver si coincidían (menos mal que es inmortal porque le va a llevar tiempo, considerando que el gusto de Rea para los jarrones es muy… monótono) -¿Harías algo por mi Iris?

-Lo que este dentro de mis funciones Señor- se cubrió la divinidad, sabiendo que 'sus funciones' se limitaban a llevar mensajes, por si acaso Zeus quería encajarle el asunto de los jarrones.

-¿Le darías un mensaje a Hermes y Apolo y otro a Artemisa?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, dije a Misa que tiene MI permiso para lastimar MUCHO a Hermes y Apolo y dile a ellos que se cuiden las espaldas porque ni bien termine acá los voy a perseguir YO además de Misa.

-Como ordene Señor- contestó la mensajera y desapareció.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno, como verán se resolvió el asunto de quien destruyó al jarrón de Rea. Ahora, cuando terminé de escribir esto se me ocurrieron dos ideas más, una sobre le persecución de Artemisa y por qué los otros dos estaban embarrados, quemados, golpeados, besados, etc. Y otra sobre los apodos que los Dioses tienen entre ellos. Las estaré trayendo tan pronto estén terminadas.

Saludos.


End file.
